List of TV Commercials in the Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019
Aji Ginisa: Marian Rivera refused to backed up the three dancers, but the dancers are ejected by Marian. * Alaska Evaporated Milk: A boy is eating Creamy Ramen until they vomits in disgust in front of the people. * Alaska Fortified Milk: Led by Jolina Magdangal, The two mothers and four children dances and shocked when the price of milk at Seven pesos and Fifty centavos. * Ariel InstaShine: Led by Lea Salonga, The same identifying uniforms is on her much to her screaming on the Uniform, Then she wearing the uniform that she washing earlier, the many clothes is on her and screams again. * Ariel detergent: A Laundry shop owner criticized the laundry by her client. * Ariel detergent: A Father and Son named "Masato" and "John Ray" washing the laundry, when his Wife and his daughter leaves in disgust. * Axe Ice Chill: The Basketball player is dancing, Then the cheerleaders throws pom-poms on him, a untouched man is chat with the girl at the end of the ad. * Bear Brand milk:The camera shoots price of the milk * Belo Soap: Maymay Entrata in the 1980's Music video, but they interrupted by a soap, then she is sad on the soap at the end of the commercial. * Bioderm soap: Davao city Mayor Sara Duterte is speaking Cebuano instead of Tagalog, but stopped speaking when is she in Tagalog, and removes the Tagalog subtitles. * Block and White: The gel is mistaken for a lotion when the dancers pour a Gel lotion to Alex Gonzaga. * Breeze Detergent: Only Shirt and Shorts on a clothesline throughout the commercial. * Burger King: The unfaced tall man named "Cyril" is hungry and eating a Large chicken sandwich, but refuses and leaves Burger King. * Calciumade: Angel Aquino is broked her both legs and killed. * Calpol: The boy is killed by Calpol. * CDO Idol Cheesedog: * CDO Ulam Burger: The kids are mistaken for a Hotdog. * Cebuana Lhuillier: * Celeteque: A lady crushed her mirror in disgrunted ala-Sophie Marceau. * Centrum: Jericho Rosales and Angel Locsin appears but Angel is killed by the ribbon. * Centrum Silver Advance: The Four people in their 50s is crushed by the box upside them. * Charmee Pantyliners: Drama and Action scene with a Youtube-style video. * Cheezy Spicy chips: Both are killed by the snack that they eat. * Chippy chips: The group of Four (Three men and a woman) dance sadly with pyramid. * Chowking Wonton Mami: The saleslady, electrician and a Call center agent is calling their "Mami", the female voiceover says the Product and sued by the voiceover by the three. * Chubby Chocolate Candy: A boy is scares and it is bitten by the dog. * Clear Shampoo: Maja Salvador slaps James Reid due to dandruff is on him. * Close Up Toothpaste:The lady is block the yellow background and stays, later The lady is crazy and killed by toothpaste, similar to Robocop 2. * Combi Cracker sandwich: A boy is mad to combinated wafer, cracker and cream in one sandwich. * Comfort Fabric conditioner: * Datu Puti Big Crunch: A boy is eating fried chicken, but he had a Toothache. * Del Fabric Conditioner:The Two mothers and their children is smell not good, but Cheska Garcia and her daughter smells good. * Delcogen Forte: A man in a freeze, througout the commercial, but still stuck in ice. * Del Monte Spaghetti: The Spaghetti squad is killed a Family of three. * Domex: * Dove Deodorant: The Second lady reviewer is garroted by a First lady reviewer in her car. * Dove Men+Care: A Man refused to used the aforementioned Shampoo. * Downy Expert Kontra Kulob: A Teenage man is going to a wet girl, when he's Taking Downy on his uniform, he bursting with flowers, at the end, The wet Girl is getting an umbrella from the Teenage man and he's going wet and fall to the ground offscreen. * Downy Perfumed Collection: The Two girls killed by Pia Wurzbach's dress using Downy, killed the man at the restaurant by Downy, and the Paparazzis and Photographers are explodes by the Backdrops in the Red carpet. * Ellips Hairpod: * Emperador Double Light: The Five men is drinking a fake drink, then they killed by the Brandy. * Enervon: A Happy-Go-Lucky viral Flight attendant named "Eunice" going places with a stomachache is on her when she take Enervon, the airplane is exploded and crashed by her. * Enervon: A female lesbian is gunned down by the suspect at the end of the commercial. * Ensure Plus: A male dancer is pour the milk powder by an Elderly lady. * FoodPanda: A man is going to eat Burger, but steals the Burger sauce by a lady who eats Fried chicken, and he's stunned throughout the commercial, more Mukbang at the end of the commercial. * Frootees Cookie sandwich:Set in the calendar. * Green Cross Alcohol: The working kids and Judy Ann Santos is take the walk through. * Greenwich Lasagna Supreme: The Four ladies with the Red one in black thigh high boots dance with lasagna. * Hansel Crackers: The man is given a cracker but refused by a lady who eats the crackers. * Highlands Gold Corned Beef: The girls are poisoned by corned beef. * Huawei Y9: * Hygenix:Maine Mendoza and Boy Abunda battles the germs in the movie theater with the germs in Phone, bags and others killed. * Jolibee Chickenjoy:The fried chicken is fall to the ground, when the legless man is eating fried chicken in the dark. * Knorr Sinigang soup base: The kids is eats Sinigang, and tastes great much to their Parent's angry and disgust. * Koko Krunch: The Boy is sleeping in the Dining table, but his mother blend Koko Krunch by still not waking up throughout the day. * Koko Krunch: Young Simba from "The Lion King" stumps the cereal. * Kopiko Black Three-in-one: * Lazada:The man is slammed on the wall by the lady. * Lazada: The lady with a Make-up kits... * Lazada: A man is used a table as a keyboard when his phone has a notification then he broked it the phone is disappointing. * Lysol: The male doctor is throwing the Large teddy bear by the Mother and her baby. * Mang Tomas All-around sarsa: Benjie and Andre Paras singing "Because of You" by Keith Martin at the Basketball Court's Boodle Fight, along with Firemen, women, mechanics, campers, Basketball players and thugs. * Max's Fried Chicken: A man greedy to eat Fried chicken, much to theirs friends angry. * McDonald's: Both wallets is upseted by a meal was on both and criticized the meal. * McDonald's Happy meal: Only "Cyborg" toy from "Teen Titans Go!" appeared on the Happy Meal's toy of the month. * Myra Vitawhite lotion: The lady who put lotion on her legs fights with a ladies in gray jumpsuit and black dress respectively fights in action scene. * Nido Three Plus: * Nutrilin: A boy with a armour is untouched throughout the commercial. * Pizza Hut: The Two waiters becomes a Dancers. * Rebisco Crackers: Luis Manzano as Fatima Blush from "Never Say Never Again", when the Three Passengers of the UV Express putting Crackers by Luis, looks like Fatima putting a snake to Jack Petachi and killed, and killed him by the Crackers that he used by the Female volleyball players, just like Sean Connery killed Fatima with a Pen, at end of the advert he is on a print ad. * Rebisco Extreme: A lady used the Blue iPhone to become "Rebisco Extreme" much to her missing her phone and stomp the product. * Rejoice Shampoo: A Man is beaten up the Bouquet by Maymay Entrata, earlier The audiences and the models are still untouched. * Royal Tru-orange: * Safeguard soap: A Boy and a Germ is ready for school, The both germs are fistpumps, and the Germ is closed the school door, and eats a Boy's skin, The boy is bathing with the Three germs is eliminated, then the Boy is fistpumps his mother, at the end of the commercial, the Germs is crushed by a Box of safeguard and he cries. * Sarsarap Oyster sauce: Coco Martin used the Resealable pouch but the family is refused to used the product, then they sing with Coco, but the Family sings sadly without their mouth. * Sensodyne Toothpaste: The lady is drinking an Ice cold water and has Toothache, then she vomits and killed by a toothache. * Shakeys: * Shopee: The Shopee delivery men is giving Sarah Geronimo they ransom for... * Similac Gain School: * Sky Direct: * Smart All Games 99: The game is killed many people, when a man is killed the monsters using his phone, at the end of the commercial the survivors walked through. * STI: The students created a fake movie, then create a fake award show. * Stresstabs: * Tang Juice Drink: A boy in a Tablet is scaring his mother. * Tide Detergent: Luis Manzano is hosted a Game show-Concert, when a lady speaks the answers, Luis has a dirty bit on her Shirt, when the Tide stripe is on her shirt, she kills by Luis with armalite gun infront of their audiences and her Teammates, Die hard-style, Then the shirt is rolled like a bread. * Tide Detergent: Luis has a photoshoot, when the armpit sleeve of his White suit has a dirty bit, a Tide stripe is on him and still untouched. * Tide Detergent: Luis in Drag outfits as a crossdresser he is crying, when the cuff of his blouse has a dirty bit, when a sachet of Tide detergent used it as a knife, he cuts his hands. * UFC Gravy: Both kids singing 1980's RnB with the gravy. * Whatta Tops: The Godzilla-type monster is killed by Whatta-tops. * Whatta Tops: The group of kids variously they eating Whatta-tops in disgusting. * White Flower Oil Embrocation: The lady bombed White Flower to the car, killed the three and she escapes. * White Flower Oil Embrocation: A man massage himself with White flower, then kills. * Youtube: Free Youtube outbreak, then explodes. Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019 Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month